Sand Trap
by Annalysa Jones
Summary: Gaara kidnaps Sasuke and won't let him leave. With Gaara getting closer and closer to Sasuke will Sasuke give in to Gaara, or will he fight back hard? yes, this IS a yoai. if you don't like yaoi, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I woke up to find myself in a place that I had never encountered before. I laid there looking around for a moment, taking in my surroundings until I heard a knock at the door.

I turned towards the door in confusion, if I was in someone else's home, why would they knock first? I cleared the morning out of my throat and spoke, "uh…come in or….whatever."

The door swung open and he walked in, his short hair seemed all a mess and his sleep deprived eyes stared at me curiously, "hello."

Upon seeing his face I became even more confused, why was I in Gaara's home, I wondered to myself. I looked at him and went to ask him a question but he walked all the way in and shut the door. This surprised me greatly.

He came and sat down on the edge of the bed beside me and looked at me and got this slight twinge of a smirk on the left side of his mouth. I ignored this and sat up and realized I was completed nude under the covers. I froze and tried to remember what happened the night before but everything was a blank. I sighed and looked at him and he was just staring, not a deer in headlights look, but more of a curious look like 'what is this boy thinking about?' I looked away with my eyes, "what happened last night…"

He could obviously tell that I was confused and he let out this pathetic excuse for a chuckle and looked me over with his eyes. "You don't remember Uchiha?"

His voice seemed different when he said this, but I ignored that fact and just looked at him, "would I ask if I remember you idiot?"

He shoots me a blank glare and replies, "I found you and even though it's against my 'better nature' to help YOU, I did anyways." He rolls his eyes, "but I see now that you where not worth the effort."

I glared, "and what is that supposed to mean!" I looked at him waiting for an answer but he gave none. All he did was stand up and walk out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I sighed in annoyance and looked around on the floor to find my clothes in a messy pile beside the bed. I got out of the covers and grabbed my clothes and placed them back onto my body. I went to go leave the room but I found that the door was locked, from the outside. I started pounding on it and yelled for Gaara and I heard him come up to the door, "what is this Gaara! Why is the door locked!"

He was silent for a long moment then replied, "Oh, you thought you were leaving me?"

I heard him walk away from the door and I proceeded to pound at it again and yell, "GAARA!"

After about an hour of pounding and trying to get him to come back around I realized he wasn't coming back and my pounding was just wasting my energy. I grumbled in annoyance and kicked the door hard and sat back down on the bed and waited.

A few hours went by then I heard someone unlocking the door. I quickly stood and went to the door to make a run for it. Just as I thought, Gaara opened the door. I went to run and as soon as I took my first steps forward I felt my feet being weighted down and I couldn't budge. Gaara gave me this sadistic grin and I looked down only to see what I expected it would be; sand. I glared at him, "what the hell are you doing Gaara!"

He ignored my question completely, "I will assume that you need food." He looked me over again with his eyes and I suddenly felt uneasy.

"yes, but I don't want anything from you, so just let me leave!" I looked at him to see if he would say anything.

He looked at me blankly, "okay." He walks out of the room and locks it and releases the sand around my feet. "I guess you'll starve for a while then."

I listened as he walked away down the hall until I couldn't hear him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

A few days passed and all I saw from Gaara was his arms, moving the plate of food through the ajar door. At first I attempted to rip his arms off to get out. I quickly found out that was not the most cleaver of my ideas.

I spent the days lying on the small bed staring at the ceiling, trying to find figures out of the textures on the wood.

After about a week I awoke in the middle of the night to find Gaara sneaking into the room. I laid there watching him, my eyes barely open so I looked as if I was sleeping.

He walked over to the bed and just stood there staring at me with those gloomy eyes of his. But, they seemed different tonight. Or maybe I was just going insane from the smell of my own body, considering he had not let me out to bathe this entire time. But…They seemed almost caring, worried almost.

He leaned down to my face and whispered, "Sleep well my Dark Prince." If that was not strange enough he leaned down even further into my face and kissed the corner of my mouth.

I practically jumped out the sheets and yelled, "What the hell!"

He quickly pulled back away from my face and looked away. "Why are you awake at this hour Uchiha?" His voice was demanding. When I didn't answer he shot me a glare, "answer me Uchiha!"

I glared at him, "Uchiha huh? That's not what you were calling me a second ago!"

As soon as those words slipped out of my mouth I regretted it because I was up in the air surrounded by his god forsaken sand. "I really don't want to kill you Uchiha, but I will if you don't keep your mouth shut!"

I sighed to myself, "Why did you call me that?"

A split moment later the sand disappeared and I hit the floor with a loud thud, "OWW!"

He laughed and looked at me, "Can't take a fall huh Uchiha?"

I grumbled angrily and got up and rubbed my back side in pain and looked over at him, "you didn't answer my question Gaara. Why did you call me that?"

He steps close to me and I attempted to back up a bit but I ran into the edge of the bed and he laughed again. "Do you not like your little pet name I have chosen for you Uchiha?"

I thought for a moment then looked up at him and glared, "pet named! Excuse m-!"

He quickly covered my mouth and I fell back onto the bed and he kept his hand on my mouth moving up against me and leaning into my chest. I looked up at him in surprise; I would have never expected something like this from the likes of him!

He stared at my face for a moment then a smirk came across his face and he uncovered my mouth, "don't talk or I'll have to stop you again Uchiha."

"But!"

"eh eh eh," he shook a finger at me like some kind mother. "I said no talking." He stares at me for a moment then sighs, "I'm sure you're not as dense as you are playing up to be at the moment Uchiha. Now, why would someone give you, of all people, a pet name? Eh, don't talk, just think about it. Wrap your head around it." He chuckles at something that I obviously did not catch.

He moved off of me and stepped back and looked at me.

I sat up and looked at him not saying anything.

"You may talk now." He said eyeing at my naked chest.

I sighed, "I don't have to listen to you Gaara…"

"Then why did you stop talking until just now, when I told you that you could?" He got this cocky little smirk on his face.

"Because I…I uh…." I realized he was right and I could feel my cheeks turn a very light pink.

He walked up to me again and took my chin with one hand and slowly moved his index finger across my bottom lip with the other.

I could feel my face turning an even brighter pink and this seemed to amuse him greatly. I attempted to pull my face out of his grasp.

He noticed this and with a swift motion he had both my arms pinned above my head and I was pinned down to the bed. He hovered above me, his knees at my sides.

I looked up at him silently.

He leaned into me once again, our upper bodies pressing together and he licked my cheek slowly.

I could definitely feel my face turn red and I squirmed, "Gaara, knock it off!"

He just laughed off my comment and moved his mouth down my neck in repeated kisses.

I bit my bottom lip and tried to break free. I didn't like this, not at all, yet my body didn't seem to want to escape his grasps.

He moved lower down my neck and I unwillingly let out a faint groan and as soon as I did he released me and got up off of the bed and walked to the door and before he walked out he mumbled, "goodnight Uchiha," Then he left, locking the door behind him.

I laid in the bed all night, wide awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I ended up falling asleep early that next day and I slept until the very next morning. No Gaara.

I waited but he didn't come, didn't even bring me food. My stomach growled loudly and I groaned in hunger. But, finally a while later, the door opened and he stepped in.

"Stop groaning you bitch," he had this hate filled tone to his voice.

I looked at him and realized he had no food in his hands. He had some towels and a change of clothes.

He suddenly got this kind of smirk on his face, "time to get the little bitch cleaned up."

I was about to comment on the new name he seemed to have given me, but before I could say anything he grabbed me up by my arm and pulled me out of the room.

As soon as we stepped out of the room and jerked my arm away and started running down the long hallway as fast as I could. I looked back and he wasn't following me at all.

I turned down a corner and got outside and went to step outside when I heard footsteps and everything went black.

When I woke up I was in a bathing tub. I looked around and say Gaara standing outside the tub and I went and jumped out of the tub and ran for the door and as soon as I got to the door Gaara grabbed me and threw my face into the wall and pinned my wrist up above my head and he laughed this weird laugh. He moved his face up to my ear, breathing down my neck, and said, "trying to leave isn't the best idea." He then pressed himself up against my backside and I could feel my face turning red in surprise.

He saw this and chuckled to himself, "are you going to be a good little bitch now?"

I didn't say anything and he just stayed there, pressed up against me, waiting for my answer.

There was a long awkward silence and then I nodded, "whatever loser."

He rolled his eyes and let go of me and shoved me back towards the tub and I tripped and went flying face first back into the water.

"Hurry up Uchiha!" he yelled too loudly, considering how close he was to me.

I finished bathing a few minutes later and got out and got dressed in the clothes he had given me to wear. They were, of course, Sand Village clothes. I'd never worn anything even remotely close to Sand Village clothes, so it felt strange when I put them on.

Gaara looked at me and his mouth curved up into a creepy version of a smile on one side, "you need some help over there Uchiha?"

I was confused at his comment for a moment then I looked down and saw what he was talking about. My face turned a bright red and I turned away from him, "oh shut up you loser!" I didn't really know what to do but to stand there.

After a very short silent moment I felt Gaara come up behind me and he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him from behind and pressed his lips to the back of my neck, "I can help," he whispered into my skin.

This sent a chill down my spine, "n-no, I'm f-fine!"

He suddenly turned me around and kissed me right on the lips. My eyes widened as my face heated up in embarrassment. I went to pull away but as soon as I did he wrapped his arms around my lower waist and pulled me too him hard, pressing our lower bodies together, causing me to gasps a bit and right when I did this he forced his lips to mine, sliding his tongue into my mouth and continued to kiss me.

"What the hell is he doing!" I thought to myself. Then I realized that I wasn't fighting anymore, I was just letting him do it. I found myself wanting to kiss him back.

As soon as this thought entered my head I lifted my arms and pressed my hands to his chest and pushed him away as hard as I could I yelled, "get away from me you bastard!"

He just glared at him and left the bathing room, leaving me alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been days since he left me there, heart racing, lips numb, body aching. But why did I care? I didn't care, what am I thinking?

I sat on the edge of the bed, wondering when he was going to come back to the room. I was hungry and just wanted to see his, no, I can not think like that.

I had lost track of the amount of days I had been there. But for some reason, it felt like it didn't matter anymore. I figured I would be stuck here forever, no way out of this trap that Gaara had me in. I could already feel myself not wanting to leave, I had to change that. I needed to be my old self more than ever now, just to show him that he wasn't getting to me.

A few more hours passed and I finally heard the sound I had been waiting for.

Gaara stepped into the room with my food and I felt a tug at my lip to smile, but I refrained from doing so.

He stepped over to me after closing the door, he seemed different today, something was showing in his eyes and he hadn't said anything as he handed me my food. I watched him for a moment, and he watched me. After an awkward moment of watching each other, I started to eat. He didn't give me the best food in the world, but it was still edible.

Half way through the food my eyelids started to feel heavy and the edges of my vision began to blur. I noticed Gaara getting a strange grin on his face. "Gaara, what di-d you do?" Before he could answer, my body lost hold on itself, dropping the food and sending me falling forward, allowing him to catch me. As he pulled his arms around me, my vision blurred beyond sight and everything went black.

I woke up to find myself in different clothes, clothes more of my style. Yet, something didn't feel right. My vision was still blurred at the edges and as I reached up to rub my eyes and found my wrist tied together. With this I looked around the room I was in, trying to focus my vision. The room didn't look familiar at all, it was much better than the room I was residing in before hand.

Once my vision had finally finished focusing itself, I turned my head to see Gaara. He was just standing there, a grin on his face that could have made a baby cry, it sent a chill down my spine. He noticed this and chuckled, a deep heartless sound.

"Why am I in here?" I asked, trying to stay as calm as possible, though, being me, I just wanted to bust his head open at this point.

He rolled his eyes and walked over to me, "well lets see, tied up hands, my bed room, my _bed_, I'm sure you can put two and two together." He grinned and stood in front of him, "but don't worry, I haven't done anything to you yet, I mean, I want you to be awake for it."

As soon as I heard this little statement and started pulling at the restraints on my wrists hard, "you better fucking let me go!"

But this just seemed to amuse him to the point of starting his plan. He grabbed my wrists and used them to force me onto the bed and he pinned me down hard, his grin increasing in intensity.

"Get the hell off of me, Gaara," I yelled, trying to get someone's attention outside the room. Though I was sure no one would hear me, no matter how loud I yelled for help. I looked at him, my eyes wide, I wasn't expecting this. When he took me, I was expecting him to kill me, not do **this**.

He saw the questions running through my eyes and grinned quite evilly, another expression of his that sent a chill down my spine, and he could tell it did this. He slid his hand under my lower back, pulling me up against him, our bodies sharing each other's heat.

He grinned and his eyes narrowed a bit and he started to slide his hand down the edge of my pants and I started to squirm. "Grr, knock it off," I said, a bit of anger in my voice because I wanted him to listen to me.

Gaara laughed when he heard me try to command him in a way, "that's not how it's going to work here, Uchiha." His voice had lost it's anger and was more, for a lack of better word, seductive. He slid his hand down the rest of the way, his fingertips slowly moving down the lines of my pelvis.

My body froze slightly when he felt at my manhood and I bit my bottom lip. Why did this feel so…no, this is wrong, I need to get him off of me.

I squirmed under his touch but at the same time couldn't help but let out a moan. He appeared to be very amused by my sudden lack of will power to fight him, at least, that is what his expression said.

As he removed my pants and started to explore more of my lower body I could not stop the moans that escaped my lips. My body wanted him, I wanted him, it was quite obvious and he was obviously taking great pleasure in this fact.

Before I knew what had gotten a hold of me, our bodies were mangled together, the heat of our skin melting together. His manhood inside me, and my body couldn't want it anymore than it did right now.

As he thrust himself inside me, moving deeper with every thrust, my body ached for him to continue. Moans escaped both his and mine own lips, our breath harsh and broken ever so often.

I clutched at the sheets and padding of his bad, shuttering from the pleasure and slight pain brought upon me from this heavenly experience. I didn't mind the pain, it made everything feel even better.

As our flesh seemed to curve with one another's and he continued his way into having me, I let him take me as far as he wanted. This feeling, that I was now experiencing as a first, was irresistible and perfect, oh so perfect.

As we released in sync with one another, I let myself lay loose beneath him. He fell onto me, his manhood still inside my being, and we both took in breaths of pleasure. Taking in the scent, the feel of the air around us, the feel of each other's bodies. And in that moment, I felt perfect, felt right. I felt better than I had in a long time, and I didn't mind that he had taken me, he could take me away as often as he liked now.

After a few moments of nothing but the sound of breathing and rapid hearts slowing down, he pulled out of me and I couldn't help but let out an annoyed groan, I hadn't wanted him to do that. I had wanted him to stay there. But, I suppose all good things had to come to an end, though I hoped this wouldn't ever end, this little game of ours.

After minutes upon minutes of us, laying with one another; he untied my wrists and handed me my clothing. "Go back to your room now," he said lightly. And as I slid my pants back on I had the urge to kiss his lips. But, as I leaned down to do so, Gaara placed his hand on my chest and pushed me away from him with a grin, "I said, go to your room."

I gave him a slight smile before doing as he wished of me, knowing that he would want me again. He had to want me again at some point, I just knew it, or…at least I hoped it.

I went into my room and laid on the bed slowly and took in the feel of the cool sheets around me and sighed. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep, ready to awake to what the next day held for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once again, it had been days since I set my eyes upon him, and it was practically killing me. After what had happened, how I had shared my body with him, it felt wrong not seeing him; it almost felt as if a small hole was building inside of me, getting bigger and deeper with every passing moment. But I chose to shrug it off as best as I could.

From what I could remember, it had been six days since our last encounter, six long days, but even longer nights. I couldn't help but find myself having to pleasure myself quite often now; I just couldn't help it, every time I thought about what happened, my body would just react to it. But this is besides the point.

The guards had been coming in to give me food, taking me to bathe, and not once had I seen those harsh eyes looking me over. It made me wonder if I had done something wrong, had I not been good enough for him, it hurt just to think about such a thing.

My worries were soon interrupted by two guards coming into my room; I looked to them and automatically rose from my bed, opening my mouth to speak. But before I could do so, I was grabbed by one of them and slung over his shoulder, as if I were some damsel in distress. My eyes widened slightly, "what is going on," I asked in a rather demanding tone, "where is Gaara?" I fell silent after that, still not used to the fact that that one encounter made me worry for my captures personal being.

The guard that had not scooped me up headed out the door quickly, followed by the guard holding me. "You'll know everything soon enough Uchiha, but right now, we need to get you out of here," the male holding me said and before I could even respond to the male's words, my vision had faded to black.

When I awoke from the strange black out I had, I found myself in a room with Gaara, though he seemed different. His gaze was looking away from my body, as if he were ashamed to look at me, which I hoped was not the case.

When the guards had left the room by the command of Gaara's swaying hand, he looked over to me, a blank expression on his face as was usual of him. I held back a smile, as I knew now probably was not the best time for such an action.

I soon found myself face-to-face with the male, which made me jump slightly; for some reason the look on his face was bringing slight fear to me, though it was going to stay hidden inside me as I just proceeded to look into his eyes as he spoke.

"They have finally come for you," he said as his eyes narrowed slightly, "I have to keep you here with me from now on." He folded his arms over his chest loosely and a small smirk crept upon his lips. "I'm sure you won't mind that Uchiha," he said in a rather teasing tone.

For some reason this tone made me a bit angry, "would you shut up you stupid sandy loser and tell me who is coming after me!" It was only after I finished speaking that I noticed how loud I had raised my voice. I fell silent and watched as he suddenly looked rather mad at me, which made me a bit uncomfortable, yet I couldn't help but keep staring at him.

He shook his head, "Uchiha, there's something nobody has told you. And I suppose since they have finally found you, I should tell you," he said and sat down and looked at me. Since there seemed to be no other seating in the room, I proceeded to sit on the ground and I sighed slightly to myself trying to figure out what he could be talking about in my head, but my questions were soon answered by Gaara's words.

"As you know, your dear brother killed your village, yet he did not kill you," he said and his expression stayed almost blank. "And for years we tried to figure out why, but not long before I took you away, the reasoning for it was discovered by myself through the justified rumors that I had been hearing," he said and looked right at me, as if his eyes were staring right through me.

"You see Uchiha, you have a certain power inside of you that your body holds to keep it from releasing. What it is only myself and the group here to kill you knows about, and at this moment you are not ready to know what it is exactly. All you need to know is that it sets you aside from any other ninja, and that it is also the reason your brother killed off all of the people that you had grown up around," he said. He seemed to be searching through my eyes looking for any emotion that he could possibly find.

"You see, Itachi found out that they were going to try and take the power from inside of you, which ultimately would take your life energy away from you. This is why you've been alone, because of them, because he tried to protect you," he said to him with a strangely calm tone. "But right now, another group has come for your power, they wish to kill you for it, and-"

His eyes widened as my hand met his face with a loud cracking noise; my breath was now in a angry hyperventilating type fashion. "You," without even thinking about it I placed another hard slap to his face, the cracking sound echoing through out the room, "you just want the power don't you? You don't want to protect me! You don't love," I paused for a moment and stepped back, surprised by my own words. Had I really just said that out loud.

But before I could even scald myself for saying such a thing, his laughter filled my ears, and my head quickly turned in his direction. "Love you? You thought I loved you? Oh, you are stupider than I thought, Uchiha," he said with an amused look in his eyes.

[AUTHORS NOTE:

If You Wish To Contact Me Through Email, My Email Is AnnalysaJonesFans at gmail

-it won't let me use the at sign :D]


	6. Chapter 6

My heart felt an emptiness in it, one that I thought had gone away once I had my first night with Gaara; but, it was back. All because of him. He built me up, and then broke me back down as easily as he had fixed me.

It seemed like I had been painfully silent too long for his tastes though; for I felt his sand curl around my ankles and before I could complain about it, I had fallen on my ass and was dragged closer to him and he looked down at him.

"Don't give me a silent treatment, you should know better Uchiha," he said, his expression rather foul. Though, I still couldn't help but stare. The coldness of his facial framework and the twisted look in his eyes, it was all too much now. Yet, now that I knew it meant nothing, it only brought a pang of hurt to my heart; and I hated it.

I hated that I wanted to be closer to him, I hated that I couldn't help but care, even when he didn't have any feelings back in that way. I was his toy, and in a sick and twisted way, I didn't mind it. I nodded slowly and glared at him, though it must have been obvious that my glare didn't mean much in truth, because his face just twisted more with his smirk.

Though, this action failed to last too long, seeing as he quickly moved towards the door, hearing others coming towards the door. He seemed to be able to tell that it was not someone that needed to be around. And as they got up to the door, it became very obvious that whoever had arrived, was not here for a friendly visit.

Gaara looked back at me and had a look that was screaming, "stay in here." And with that, he was out of the room; quicker than I ever thought he could leave. But, it didn't surprise me for some reason.

I moved closer to the door, and as soon as I got close enough, I could hear the fighting right outside the room. I couldn't tell who exactly was winning in this battle, or how many were actually outside the room, seeing as there was much too much noise outside the room to even figure out the amount of ninjas that there actually was. Though, I did notice that most of the noises I was hearing were the sounds of shifting sand; which gave me a bit of a better feeling about the situation.

It seemed like it was taking forever for the fight outside the door to end, that was, until the door was literally pulled off it's hinges and hurtling right at me; that was the last thing I remembered before waking up here.

It was cold and quiet, seemed more like a cave than an actual building; in fact, I was pretty damn sure it was a cave that I was in. And if that wasn't bad enough, I couldn't move; I was being restrained by something, but I couldn't tell what it was. It didn't feel like rope, it felt more like, a presence, a force that was holding me back from natural movement.

I attempted to force myself back into movement, but I couldn't do so, no matter how hard I tried. And it wasn't long until I heard footsteps entering the makeshift room, and seeing that it was completely silent before hand, I pinpointed their direction exactly and stared right at the silhouetted figure. I looked away as a light lit up the figures face and chest region, my eyes attempting to adjust to the dark.

Though after they had done so, and after the figure had moved only a few feet away from me, I looked up to the person. A male, one that was completely unfamiliar to me. He had long white hair and charcoal eyes, but what caught me off guard was the fact that he had a scar reaching from his right ear all the way to the edge of his chin, meeting his jaw line.

He had a strange smile on his face, almost too calm for the situation, was he began to speak. "Oh Sasuke, such a shame that it couldn't be different than this. The fact that we'll have to kill you, it just hurts me to the core" He put a hand over his heart in a rather dramatic way as he said this, though it was obvious that sympathy was not on his mind in the current situation.

I glared at him after he had finished his short little act and spoke out to him, "I'll get out of here, just you wait and see. Gaara will get me out." But as soon as I stated the last part of my half hearted threat, I realized that that may not be the case. And it became obvious that he noticed it just as I had.

"Oh really," he asked with a heavy tone of amusement, "we'll see. He may have killed the others I was with, but we were only half of us; the others will be here in the span of a week, if that. He wouldn't have much time to find and save you. If he actually tried, that is."

His words hit me hard, and my mind began racing through situations my head. I tried to picture him coming and saving me, but it wouldn't fully register in my head. Despair began to take over my mind, and I didn't even notice that my capture had left the cave, taking the light with him.


End file.
